A Link Between Two Worlds
by Nabiko
Summary: Serena is transported to the world of Dragonball Z. Here she must undergo training that will save her friends, new and old.
1. The Arrival

disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, but I wish I did. So, you can sell me the ownership of the two, but pleze don't sue, k?  
  
hey! this is my first fanfic, so pleze go easy on me. I just have a few notes to give you and then you can read the story.  
  
PLEZE READ THE NOTES, I DON'T WANT PEOPLE ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS!!!!! Okay, now that thats settled:  
  
1. Serena will be my main character. I think I want Gohan to be my other main character, but I'm not sure, so let me know what you think.  
  
2. This all takes place AFTER the cell games, but I guess before Majin Buu. This is an alternate universe, so things are going to be different from the real DBZ.  
  
**********  
  
Serena opened eyes and rubbed her aching head. She slowly sat up on the soft bed and put her arms behind her to support her body. She allowed her legs to come into focus below her. Suddenly, her head snapped up when she realized, Something isn't right here...  
  
She looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. Where the hell am I? Where is everybody?  
  
Suddenly she paniced. Trembling, she lifted her hands in front of her face and stared at her palms. They were bloody and torn, the result of the battle she was just in.  
  
"Wait... Wasn't I Sailor Moon just a second ago?" She asked herself aloud. She looked at herself. "I don't remember transforming back..."  
  
She now lay in her normal school clothes. Although, they were now ripped up and destroyed as if she had been attacked by a raging band of rabid hyenas. Her face was covered in dirt. Her hair, her beautiful, long, blond pigtails... Oh my GOD!!! WHERE IS MY HAIR???  
  
No longer were two twin pigtails cascading down to her knees. Instead, two short, shoulder-length stumps hung down from the meatballs on top of her head. Slowly, one shaking hand reached up and examined this new hairstyle.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. My hair... My beautiful hair...Then, she began to sob. Her two slender hands covered her bloody face as hot tears began to seep between her fingers.  
  
I have to be strong... She told herself. She stopped crying. Crying won't get me out of this mess. Now... where am I? How did I get here? It doesn't look familiar...  
  
She examined her surroundings. She was sitting on a soft bed in a small room. The hardwood floors were covered with rugs, giving it a very homey look. Lined along the walls were shelves and shelves full of books. They looked quite thick Like textbooks, in school. There was a desk in one corner with a small reading lamp set on top. Various papers covered it's surface.  
  
Slowly, very slowly, she carried her battered body out of bed. Whoa there... too dizzy... She stopped every couple of inches to adjust, and then would stand up a little more. Finally, she stood straight up using the wall to support her. She took one step forwards... and fell, like the klutz that she is.  
  
**********  
  
ChiChi straightend up when she heard a loud thunk in the other room. Uh oh... our visitor is up. Better go check on her... She stepped away from the kitchen counter where she was preparing dinner and quickly walked torwards the doorway that contained the injured girl.  
  
***********  
  
Serena landed hard on the hardwood floor. Collapsing onto her knees, she bent forward and used her arms to support her as she stared at the floor. What happened? Why am I so weak?  
  
She gasped as she she heard the door across the room push open. She struggled to her feet to get away from the approaching footsteps, but fell once again to the floor.  
  
She felt a gentle hand grab her shoulder. "Oh no. You shouldn't be out of bed quite yet. You haven't quite healed up completely." A kind but strict voice said to her. The hands helped Serena sit up straight.  
  
She looked at the woman. She was a middle-aged woman black hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head. She had on a long yellow dress and a black scarf tied around her neck. Her face was friendly and her eyes showed a caring yet stubborn heart.  
  
The woman helped Serena stand up and walk to the bed. The whole (very short) distance, she kept muttering to herself... "Honestly, you're hurt. You shouldn't be walking around like that. You act just like Goku, humf! Won't stay in bed if it means the death of him..."  
  
Drowning out the woman's voice, Serena allowed herself to be carried back to the bed that was waiting for her. After she had settled down and allowed her surroundings to stop spinning around her, she timidly asked, "Um, where am I?"  
  
The chattery woman stopped her mumblings and snapped back into reality. "Oh! I am so sorry. So rude of me! No, no, stay in bed! I'm ChiChi. We found you lying motionless in the woods. Well, actually, Gohan found you. Anyway, he carried you back here, all torn up and bloody, as if you were attacked-Oh!"  
  
Her eyes wide as she covered her mouth. "What did happen to you? I don't think an animal could have done that to you!"  
  
Serena stared down and held her head, rocking it back and forth. She closed her eyes, trying to remember. She remembered the battle... the Sailor Scouts fighting against an enemy too strong for Earth... the enemy wanting more power than he already had... the capture... the tortures... the pain... and then, black.  
  
"I... I was fighting... he had us in the palm of his hand... he-he killed my friends!"  
  
The startled ChiChi grabbed for her and pulled her close. Holding her, she told her, "Shhh! Its alright. Now don't you worry. You'll be fine." She cradled the scared girl in her arms. "Now you get some rest. When you wake up we'll talk about this and try to figure out what happened.  
  
**********  
  
Gohan walked into the house. He was still thinking, pondering over the unconscience girl he'd found in the woods. How did she get hurt like that? There haven't been any recent threats... Suppose Cell's come back? Well, I'm ready for him. Wait... What if it's-  
  
His thoughts were interupted when he ran headfirst into ChiChi.  
  
"Uh, sorry mom. I didn't mean to. I was just, spacing out I guess." He said, with one arm up behind his head.  
  
"What were you thinking about? Were you thinking about..."  
  
"NO! I wasn't thinking about her!" He said quickly, cutting his mom off in mid sentence.  
  
ChiChi smirked. "Who said anything about her?"  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Yah! The first chapter is done! I hope you guys like this! Even if you don't, give me reviews anyway because the more reviews i get the more chapters i post. i already have 6 chapters written, so if you want more give me reviews. (okay, give me reviews even if you don't want more... I want to know what you peeps like and dislike about the story) 


	2. Flashbacks

**********  
  
"Serenity! Help!" four girls screamed, as they struggled to stay free. One by one, they disappeared, staring into her eyes, pleading, crying out for help.  
  
She ran torwards them, but it was too late. They were gone. Forever. She cried out, and then turned to face her enemy, seeking revenge. He smiled at her, raised his arm, and then released his final attack...  
  
**********  
  
Serena woke with a gasp, sucking air into her lungs. She felt hands, strong hands holding her onto the bed. She struggled, realizing that she was being bound, just like the people in her dreams. She let out another cry, when suddenly, a hand was shoved over her mouth.  
  
"SSSSHHHHHH! Jeez, you scream louder than anyone else I know! Just be quiet, no more screaming. You'll be just fine. No ones hurting you!" A deep, soothing voice quieted her. She looked up into the man's face. He was about 18, tall, muscular, with short black hair that stood up in every direction. His black eyes were filled with concern.  
  
She stared into his eyes, taking in every thought, every emotion inside. She watched, looking inside those black eyes, reliving every moment of his life. She saw his pain, his suffering, his joys, his happiness. She saw concern, for her.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" She studdered, suddenly bringing up another thought. Why am I here? Tears filled up into her eyes again, but she held them back.  
  
Gohan looked at the poor, helpless, girl lying in his bed. She was so scared. He couldn't blame her. I'd probably freak out too if I didn't know where I was or how I got there...  
  
"It's okay. You're fine. Here, why don't we clean you up so that we can go get some dinner, can you get up? There you go. I'll help. Food will help too. Come on." He told her in a conforting voice.  
  
He helped her out of bed. He made sure to stay next to her in case that she fell, but he never actually touched her. She's a girl, I can't touch her... he blushed when he thought about holding her in his arms, carassing her hair, her face.... Arggggg!!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
Serena sat in the hot bath, relaxing as the heat calmed her sore muscles. Her head hung over the rim, with her now-short hair dangling below. She daydreamed as ChiChi gently scrubbed her body, making sure to remove all the dried blood from her skin.  
  
As Serena laid there, staring at the stars in the night sky, she thought, There must be a reason I'm here. I wouldn't just be pulled out a major battle and brought somewhere else for nothing... unless... I'm dead!?  
  
"Um, ChiChi?"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"You still don't know my name."  
  
"Uh huh? What is your name?"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Serena's a very pretty name." ChiChi replied. "Close you're eyes, I have to clean that hair of your's." And with one quick push, she shoved Serena underwater.  
  
Suddenly, as the water passed over her head, a vision appeared.  
  
She couldn't breath. She gasped for air, but the strange liguid surrounding her filled her lungs instead. When she tried to lift her arms to pull her to the surface, she found them bound to her sides. She struggled to pull free of what held her, but it was impossible.  
  
No! She thought. I can't let them die! I have to get free! With her last bout of energy, she pulled her arms away from her body until she felt the bindings cut into her flesh. But there! Her arms were free.  
  
No time to undo my legs! She told herself, and using her arms she frantically swam torwards the surface. Almost there!  
  
But, just as she was a few feet away from fresh air, something grabbed her ankles pulling her down into the depths below. With her last breath, she screamed, screamed until ...  
  
Her face erupted from the surface as she gasped, and then suddenly started crying. Frantically, she tried to escape as something grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Serena! Shh! It's okay!" ChiChi's voice yelled in her ear. Serena stopped, realizing that she wasn't drowning.  
  
She shook, but tried to steady her voice as she said, "I- I'm sorry. I just kinda freaked out for a moment. Go ahead."  
  
ChiChi stared down at herself, and then burst out laughing. "Well, looks like we both took baths, huh? Here's a towel, let me go get some dry clothes for the both of us."  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes later, four people occupied the table. The Son family- ChiChi, Gohan, and his little brother Goten- and the girl ate dinner, talking occasionally. Well, ChiChi talked, and Goten listened. Gohan and Serena ate as if they'd never eaten before. It was almost as if they were having a race to see who could eat the most. Food was flying everywhere now, and bowls piled up by the second. ChiChi was blown away by the fact that such a skinny, pretty girl, could be such a pig when it came to eating, very much like Gohan.  
  
No one mentioned the fact that they didn't really even know who the girl was, except for her name. They just acted like it was a usual evening. An evening without Goku, who died trying to destroy Cell. The girl now took his seat. The seat of course, needed to be used, because dust had been collecting on it for several months.  
  
When the dinner was over- 90% of it eaten by the two teenagers, whose faces were covered with remains from dinner. Gohan leaned back in his chair, completely bloated. He smacked his stomache a few times and then asked, "So! What's for dessert?"  
  
Serena stared at him. "Aren't you full yet? I mean, I ate as much as you and I'm full!"  
  
"Nah, that was just the appetizer. Although, it could have been dinner if you hadn't eaten my half."  
  
"You're half!"  
  
"Yah! My half!"  
  
"What about me? I'm the one who's supposed to be sick and injured, but healing! I'm a growing girl, I need my calcium!"  
  
"There isn't calcuim in chicken and rice."  
  
Serena blushed, staring down at her plate.  
  
"Well, so-rry!" She said.  
  
**********  
  
Hey peeps! Chapter 2 is finally done! Well, actually i have almost 5 chapters done, but i won't post them cause i want you to suffer!!!!!!! hahahahahaahahahaha!!!!! anyway, give me more reviews and i'll post more chapters, got it? good trade off huh? cya 


	3. Surprises and More Problems

Gohan walked into the guest room that was currently occupied by Serena's sleeping form. He stood in the doorway, watching her, until she stirred, taking him away from his thoughts. He sighed, and then walked torward the bed.  
  
He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a small nudge, hoping to wake her up. She rolled over in her sleep and murmured, "No Luna, leave me alone. I'm not late, school doesn't start for another hour."  
  
He stared at her. Who is Luna? He thought.  
  
He gave her another nudge.  
  
"Ah, please, just one more kiss?"  
  
He took a step away from her, gawking.  
  
"I'm so lonely! I need you, please!"  
  
He took another step back.  
  
"No! Don't go! Don't leave me!"  
  
He ran out of the room.  
  
"Darian! Don't leave me!"  
  
**********  
  
"Serena. Serena, wake up."  
  
Serena opened her eyes. She quickly closed them though when she realized that the sun was shining in her face. Moving one arm up to block the light, she said, "What time is it? Wait, there's no school today!"  
  
It was then that her tiny brain picked out that she wasn't at home. Freaking out that she was in a strange place with an anonymous person trying to wake her up, she did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
She screamed, her usual loud, piercing scream.  
  
She picked up the nearest thing, an Advanced Algebra textbook, from a shelf behind her and threw it with all her strength at her attacker. She scooted back against the wall, breathing hard.  
  
**********  
  
ChiChi wasn't expecting the sleeping girl to attack her, so she didn't notice the book was flying torwards her until it was too late. Just as the book was inches from her face, Serena gasped and lifted a hand in the air in ChiChi's direction, screaming, "No! Stop!"  
  
The book stopped.  
  
It hovered in the air for a moments, and then dropped like a brick to the older woman's feet. ChiChi gaped, staring down at the now motionless algebra book, and then slowly looked up at Serena. Serena was just as shocked as ChiChi was. She sat as still as a rock, her eyes huge as her mind relayed this shocking information.  
  
"What the...."  
  
"Oh ChiChi! I'm really sorry! I was asleep, and someone was holding me down, and I was really scared and was afraid they'd get me so I tried to loosen my arm and I reached for something and threw it at them but as it was about to hit I knew it was you and I was afraid it would hit you so I wanted it to stop... and it did! I don't know how I did it! It-it just stopped! In midair! Oh ChiChi!" She said all of this in one breath. Just as her face was about to turn a pretty shade of blue, she released it, and gasped for air.  
  
ChiChi strained for air, then relaxed and sat down on the floor. Crossing her legs, she stared at the old rug beneath her until she remembered she had a guest. She jumped up again and said quickly, "Don't worry about! Its nothing new! I bet Goku will know how to do that too! Don't be scared! It's perfectly normal!" But, of course, this was all a lie. She didn't think it was at all normal to be able to stop things without any contact, but she pushed that aside since Serena was obviously in distress.  
  
Serena stared up at ChiChi's face. She must be telling the truth. After all, I don't know where I am. It's probably normal here. Although, that still doesn't dismiss the fact that its normal for me, 'cause I'm not from here... She nodded in acknowledgement, and stood up, a cheery smile on her face.  
  
"Allright! So... When do we eat?"  
  
After everything she ate last night? She must have a blackhole for a stomache. She's just like Gohan. "Oh, uh, well dear, we need to get you some proper clothes for school first."  
  
"SCHOOL???"  
  
"Well of course, you need you're education. What else would you do all day?"  
  
Serena was shocked. I'm stuck here, I don't know where I am, why I'm here, or how I got here. My friends are probably twenty thousand miles away... and this lady want's me to go to school!?  
  
"But! Um... I could help you around the house!" This, this was absurd, Serena didn't clean, but she needed an excuse. She could tell ChiChi was a clean freak because she couldn't a single speck of dust anywhere.  
  
"Ha Ha! No, you need to go to school. You could make some new friends there! You look around Gohan's age, how old are you?"  
  
"Uh, 17."  
  
ChiChi studied the girl thoughtfully. She looks around 17. She could join Gohan in class, even though she doesn't look very smart... probably a slacker.  
  
ChiChi smiled and said, "Yes! You could pose as Gohan's cousin. You're visiting for a while, and wanted to keep up with schoolwork! You're too into you're studies to skip them, but had to visit you're dear relatives! Absolutely! It's brilliant!!!"  
  
A teardrop appeared near Serena's head as she watched the lady laugh madly to herself. Well, looks like I won't be able to read my manga anytime soon...  
  
**********  
  
"Um, Gohan?"  
  
Serena stood in the front yard next to Gohan. She was dressed in some of ChiChi's clothes. They were a bit too big for her, but definetly too old fashioned for a beautiful girl like Serena. She flipped her straight, now shoulder-length blonde hair from her eyes.  
  
Well, it's too short now to put up, so I guess I'll have to wear it down.  
  
"Yah, cousin?"  
  
"Um, two questions. First of all, how the HELL are we supposed to get to school? I mean, it's like what..."-she counted her fingers- "two, three miles away? I can't walk that far!" She stared pleadingly into his eyes, hoping he wouldn't make her walk such a distance.  
  
"Well duh, we'll use the nimbus! I mean, you can't fly and everything..." He laughed nervously at this, hoping she wouldn't think him crazy.  
  
"Fly? Nimbus? Huh?"  
  
Too late.  
  
"Yah, it's... well... a flying cloud."  
  
"A flying cloud? Don't clouds just float there? I don't think that clouds are supposed to fly." There. She was sure she had him. She knew he was lying and she was proving it to him.  
  
"Heh heh, um, I'll just show yah... NIMBUS!" He yelled for the cloud and then watched the sky.  
  
Serena stared at him, thinking jeez, and I thought I was loosing it! Flying clouds huh? Yah right.  
  
She stopped her thoughts when she heard something. A whirring sound was coming from the sky. She looked around for the anvil, but it never fell on her. Instead, a small, yellow, fluffy cloud zoomed in and stopped in from of Gohan. Serena's first thought-  
  
"Cotton Candy! Ummmmm! I LOVE cotton candy! OOOhhhh! It looks delicious!" A bubble appeared above her head, displaying all the sweets she was imagining as her tounge hung out of her mouth and her went from a normal size to the size of plates.  
  
"No! This is Nimbus! You jump onto him and he'll take you anywhere."  
  
"I don't believe you-" Serena replied with a pouty look on her face. "- What???"  
  
Gohan had jumped on top of the yellow cloud, and it was now supporting him. "Come on, oh, wait. Before you get on, I have to warn you. You cannot ride Nimbus if you don't have a pure heart."  
  
"Hah! Of course I do!" Well... sure... after all, I am the champion of justice! I fight for Earth and sacrificed myself for the planet. I do have a pure heart. She smiled to herself as she thought this.  
  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders and bent down, reaching his hand out for her to grab. When she did grab his hand, he blushed, realizing he was holding hands with a girl. He hardly pulled at all, using the incredible strength that comes in the kit for being a saiyan.  
  
Serena was easily lifted up onto the cloud. When her feet settled down, they were planted firmly on the cloud. "This is so cool!"  
  
He smiled at her obvious joy and said, "Hold on tight!" before giving the command to fly to the nimbus cloud.  
  
**********  
  
Goten and ChiChi watched from the doorway as the two teens flew off. Goten was in obvious distress, being the now 8-year-old that he was. "Mom! I wanted to fly too! Why can't they take me? It's not fair!"  
  
"Goten, you be quiet! They are leaving for school. You work here, remember? Now go inside and start working on that math!"  
  
Moaning and pouting, the boy walked into the house, grabbing his books as he went.  
  
**********  
  
Hey peeps, that wuz chap 3!!!! hope you like it! i hope to have chapter 4 up soon, but not without more reviews, k????? come on, at least 5 reviews.... pleze???? oh ya, i forgot to mention, i don't own any of these characters, dragonball z and sailor moon are totally not mine, but i wish they were, cuz then i'd be swimming in cash! hahahahaha! well, ja ne till next time! 


	4. Problems at City Hall?

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue. I wish I owned DBZ and SM, but unfortunetly I'm a few centuries off from that. If I owned DBZ and SM, then I'd be with Trunks, the hottest guy in the anime world!!!!! *drools*  
  
A/N: Remember, this takes place AFTER the cell games, so things are going to be different. Plus, even if it was during or even before the cell games, I could always blame it on the fact that this is a fan fiction story, so since I'm the author, I could do anything I want to anyone I want.  
  
Trunks: Like...  
  
Nabiko: hahahahahahaha, I could make your dad incredibly weak!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Don't you dare, woman!  
  
Nabiko: Who's going to stop me?  
  
Vegeta: Me, the Prince of all sayajins! *grabs author and slams her against the wall*  
  
Nabiko: Trunks! Help me!!!!  
  
Trunks: Only if you promise not to do anything bad to me!  
  
Nabiko: Alright! Alright! *crosses fingers* aaahhhhhhhhh!!!!! help!  
  
Trunks: *sigh* Dad, put her down.  
  
Vegeta: *growls* Onna! You listen here, you make me weak, I kill you.  
  
Nabiko: Yah, but if you kill me then who's going to make you strong again????? HA!  
  
**********  
  
Serena and Gohan now walked through the halls of Orange Star High.. Serena had been placed in all of the same classes as Gohan, since she was in his same grade back in Tokyo. He was her official guide, and of course, natrually, all the boys were jealous of his obvious luck of getting to hang around that hot new girl.  
  
Heads turned as Gohan and the blonde girl walked torwards their first class. She was dressed differently than before because she had asked Gohan to stop at the mall before school. Serena now wore a white shirt and jean shorts, and white tennis shoes. Her hair hung limply at her shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Gohan!" Gohan paused in the halls and turned around. Two girls and a blond guy ran torwards them.  
  
"What's up guys?" He asked when they caught up.  
  
"Hey- who's you're friend? The girl with short black hair asked him. She was shorter than him with a loose white shirt on, but it was obvious she was stronger than your average teenage girl.  
  
"Oh, right. Guys, this Serena, she's… uh…my cousin. She's visiting for a while and doesn't know when she's going back so she enrolled here for until then." He said. He had practiced this but still it was hard to say. It was alot harder to lie about something when you are talking to someone else other than yourself.  
  
Serena gave a quick bow and smiled. "Hi!"  
  
"This is Videl-" The girl with black hair gave a short bow.  
  
"This is Erazia" The blond haired girl in a green tube top shirt smiled cheerfully and said, "Hello!"  
  
"And this- this is Sharpener." Gohan said this with a somewhat lazy tone.  
  
Sharpener, the muscular boy with long blonde hair, glared at Gohan before he said, "You look strong. You must be stronger than the geek here." Serena looked around stupidly, trying to figure out who "the geek" was.  
  
When Videl leaned over and whispered, "He's talking about Gohan." Serena blushed, feeling embarassed.  
  
"Hey, guys, we have to go to class now. Follow me, Serena." Gohan told them, and they all walked down the hall, entering one of the classroom doors.  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes later, Gohan, Videl, Erazia, and Sharpener had all taken their seats. Everyone in the class watched as the new blonde girl talked with the teacher at her desk. There were quiet whispers of, "Who's she?"  
  
"She's cute!"  
  
"Whoa! What a catch"  
  
and more jealous stars from the female half of the class as they realized how much extra attention this girl was getting.  
  
After a moment, the teacher stood up and said, "Class, we have a new student." She held out her hands for Serena to take the stage.  
  
"Um, hi. My name's Son Serena, and I'm visiting for a while so I decided to go ahead and start school here for a while." She nervously.  
  
"Very good, Serena. Now, you may go ahead and take a seat next to Gohan, as you already know him."  
  
Serena walked over to her seat, taking a spot on Gohan's left. She settled down, bringing out the books she'd need for this class.  
  
"Don't worry, I was nervous too when I first started out." Gohan whispered to her.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
He straightened up.  
  
**********  
  
"In Shakespear's, 'A Midsummer's Night Dream', the weaver Bottom was transformed into what animal by Puck?" The teacher looked around the room, glancing at the faces of the owners of the arms that were raised in the air.  
  
*Beep! Beep!*  
  
Every looked at Videl as the watch on her wrist went off. She brought it up close to her face and said, "Videl here."  
  
Serena listened, along with the rest of the class, to the voice emanating from Videl's watch. What's going on here? She thought.  
  
"Videl! There's a group of people at City Hall threatening to blow the city down if we don't bring them what they want! We don't quite understand their demands, but it seems pretty important! Get over here n-" And the voice shut off with a scream. Videl stood up and glanced at the teacher.  
  
"Videl, Gohan, go ahead. You're duty's with the city." And the class watched them run from the room.  
  
Serena watched them run off. Leaning torwards Erazia, she whispered, "What's going on? Where are they going?"  
  
Without looking at Serena, Erazia whispered, "Videl's got direct contact with the police. If they come across any problems they can't handle, Videl is warned. The school allows her and Gohan to leave class to take care of it."  
  
"Why Gohan and Videl?" Serena was confused. I could be taking care of this right now! I'm Sailor Moon after all, the Champion of Justice. Now... to find a way out. Without waiting for an answer from Erazia, Serena stood up and said, "Um, teacher? I uh, forgot a book in my locker. Can I go get it?"  
  
"It's may I. And yes, you may."  
  
"Thanks." Serena ran from her seat and out the door.  
  
**********  
  
Thats chap 4! Whats going on at City Hall??? Why is Gohan helping Videl fight crime without saiyaman? Can Serena help them? Why is she here? Will Vegeta even let me off this wall? Find out on the next, Dragonball Z! (Okay, more like: Find out on the next, A link between two worlds!)  
  
Oh yah, I've just finsished reading a story by Burenda called Wish for the Past (storyid 678451). It's a very good story with chibi Trunks and chibi Goten. Goten makes a wish to see his grandfather, Bardock, but things get twisted around and they are brought to the past. Its very long but it's got a great plot and its written well. 


	5. Mysterious powers and Elephant Stampedes

Hey peeps! Yah, here's chapter 5!!! I wasn't supposed to put this out yet, cuz no one's been reviewing, but I was getting impatient and plus, Vegeta wouldn't let me off the wall until I promised not to do anything bad to him. Then he hovered over me until I finished the chapter. Hopefully that is a good enough excuse for the late chapter, even though part of it _is_ your guy's fault!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Hey, don't blame it on them!  
  
Nabiko: Why not?  
  
Trunks: Because- if you make them mad, they won't review!!!  
  
^o^ Nabiko: Oh. Well, I love ya guys and I'll shower you with virtucandies and chocolates and balloons and a BIG party if you review, K????  
  
**********  
  
Gohan and Videl rushed from the school. Once they had cleared the building, they lifted off, flying the distance to City Hall.  
  
"Gohan, she isn't really your cousin is she?" Videl asked Gohan.  
  
"Well, uh......" Gohan sweatdropped, trying to figure out how to answer her question. "Well, see..."  
  
"Yah, I thought so. You never were a good liar. What the hell-"  
  
Gohan and Videl were now close enough to see City Hall. Standing outside it's gates were a huge group of men, highly muscled men too. Each man was dressed in tight muscle shirts (like thugs) that stretched across their torsos. When they saw the two approaching teenagers, they raised their arms in triumph, knowing that they got what they had wished for.  
  
Gohan and Videl smiled. "Well, this shouldn't be too much trouble. Lets have a little fun with them before we get rid of them."  
  
"Yah!" Gohan did a happy little jig.  
  
**********  
  
Once she was clear of the classroom, Serena began searching her clothing for the locket that would transform her into Sailor Moon. It's got to be here somewhere... She thought as her pockets were searched inside and out.  
  
Once out of the school, she ran into an alley, gasping for air. She caught her breath and ran on, attempting to locate her locket containing the Imperium Silver Crystal.  
  
When she heard shouts of battle in the next street, she jumped. Turning another corner, she saw an open road. She gasped at what she saw. Roads were cracked and had various craters scattered around. Buildings were crumbling. Street signs were bent over and stop lights were flashing sparks. There was destruction everywhere. At least ten non-moving bodies were collasped on the ground. There was still a large group of about 25 men attacking someone in the middle. Each man was huge, with big muscles and tree-trunk thick arms. They were obviously strong, considering the fact that Videl and Gohan actually had a thin coat of perspiration on their foreheads.  
  
Serena dodged a man that flew past her. "What the!?" She shrieked. She ran closer, all the while watching for more flying people. Forms were moving quickly, moving constantly, always attacking in the same place.  
  
The blonde gasped when a gap in the mass of people allowed her a view of inside the crowd. Gohan and Videl were dodging punches, kicks, and ki blasts. They weren't having any trouble with the men, but to Serena's eyes they were about to be killed.  
  
I have to do something! Even if I can't transform, I have to have learned something from being Sailor Moon! Just as she was about to open her mouth to yell at the attackers, her arms were forced behind her and a large hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Don't say anything, girl." A harsh voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Gohan! Videl!" The voice said, loud, but not loud enough to be a yell. Despite the volume of the man's voice, everyone in front of them stopped their movements and turned to the man.  
  
The eyes of the two deffending teenagers went wide when they saw Serena struggling in the man's arms.  
  
"I have a deal to make. Will you listen?" the man said gruffly. When Gohan and Videl nodded, he continued on. "In exchange for the girl, you give yourselves up. Easy as pie, right?"  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed, and he didn't move. Serena could tell he was weighing his options right now, but she knew his only choice. She had to get free before he gave himself up for her.  
  
With one quick move, she jammed her elbow into his stomache. He gasped for air and doubled over, releasing Serena.  
  
She smirked as she rolled onto the ground, and stood up. "Gohan, don't do it! I'm fine!"  
  
She raised her arm, pointing at the man. With one swift movement, she flung her arm out to the side. The gasping man's body followed her movements until he was stopped by a streetlight fifty feet away. He slowly slid down the length of the pole until he slumped against the ground.  
  
Wow! How'd I do that? That was totally cool! Oops, can't think about that now... Oh well.  
  
Serena turned from the motionless body, smiling at the crowd of wide-eyed men. "Who's next?" She said.  
  
All of the men rushed torwards her. She made continued movements, sending one man after the other flying off into random objects such as buildings and telephone poles. With each body that flew away, Serena would give out a loud laugh. Soon, she was laughing madly. After around five men had been knocked unconscious, the others realized they didn't have a chance. They all ran off, but were stopped by Gohan and Videl, who had been watching the whole time.  
  
**********  
  
Finally the last man was taken care of by a swift kick between his legs by Gohan. He smacked his hands together, signifying the job was finished. He turned torwards Videl and Serena just in time to see Serena collapse.  
  
"Shit! Videl catch her!" Videl ran over to Serena, catching her just before she hit the ground. Slowly she lowered the unconsious girl's body. Checking Serena's pulse, Videl said, "I think she's alright."  
  
"Yah, I think she's just a bit exausted. That was quite a bit of energy she used... That's strange, it was almost as if she was going super- saiyan... I mean, her power levels were unbelievable, and you saw how easily she trashed those people."  
  
Serena opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed her rubbed her head and yawned. "Mmmm... What a good nap." She sighed, stretching as if she'd been asleep in bed the whole time. She stopped mid-stretched, and her eyes widened as she looked at the carnage around her.  
  
"Jeez! What happened here? It looks like a raging band of elephants flew through here! Oh, hi Gohan, hi Videl." She said cheerfully as she noticed them. "Say, do you know why I was sleeping in the middle of the street when elephants attacked?" She giggled at her little joke. Sweatdrops appeared above the heads of Gohan and Videl as they stared disbelieving at her.  
  
"Serena... do you remember anything that just happened??? Anything at all?" Gohan finally managed to say.  
  
"No. Should I? I mean, I must have forgotten something if I was sleeping outside in the street during an elephant stampede."  
  
Gohan and Videl laughed nervously. They helped Serena stand up, and then looked themselves over.  
  
"Yep, everything seems in order." Gohan said as he swung his arms in different directions.  
  
This gave Serena a good chance to look at them. "Jeez, what happened to you? Did you stop the elephants?" She asked stupidly.  
  
"THERE WERE NO ELEPHANTS!" Videl yelled at her, obviously annoyed.  
  
"So you don't remember anything? Nothing?" Gohan asked Serena.  
  
"No, should I?"  
  
"Serena, you were the one who stopped most of these men." Gohan was confused. Why doesn't she remember what happened?  
  
**********  
  
Yah!!! Thats the end! I want more reviews, so until then, if you don't review, then I won't be motivated to continue writing and there won't be anymore chapters!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: I'll hurt you if you don't review. So far, I don't even APPEAR in this story, so that woman over there has to keep writing until I'm in there!!!!!!  
  
Nabiko: Whoa, selfish!!!! 


End file.
